


Fair and stormy weather

by orphan_account



Category: Disney Duck Universe, Disney Ducks (Comics), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), Legend of the Three Caballeros (Cartoon), The Three Caballeros (1944)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:01:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24480265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What's this? Angst?
Relationships: Donald Duck/Panchito Pistoles, José Carioca/Donald Duck, José Carioca/Donald Duck/Panchito Pistoles, José Carioca/Panchito Pistoles
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING! RAPE!!! SEXUAL TRAUMA!! DO NOT READ IF THIS WILL HURT YOU PLEASE

Jose skittered to the top of the bed, shaking while he rocked back and forth. The tears in his eyes flowed with no regard for the other two men at the end of the bed. Feathers began to matte, becoming wet quickly and without end. 

'This wasn't supposed to happen...I was going to be fine! Why am I not OK? I need to be OK!' The thought occasionally became word, the frenzied parrot trying to keep his mind in check.

-begin flashback- 

All he could think about was that night…...that man…… he was cruel, and disgusting. He smelled of liquor, money, and blood. 

The money was all Jose cared for. He needed it. His young nephews and sister needed food, water, clothes, a home. His sister had 2 jobs, and when she wasn't making money she was caring for her young children. Jose would do whatever it took to keep her away from the life he was leading at this point. 

-exit flashback-

Jose had grown up in poverty, a life neither Panchito or Donald could understand. It took everything he had to hold himself back from ripping Scrooge McDuck to pieces for not using his money to help the people of his country. He broke down in tears when visiting the mansion on occasion, wondering how Mr. McDuck lived with himself knowing he could be doing more. Scrooge was very confused. Donald hurt for Jose, taking his uncle aside to explain. Jose never got a normal life to any extent. 

-re enter flashback- 

Jose was walking around his normal street near the strip club he worked at. He knew how he looked. He wanted people to know what he was doing. He was a hooker, using the fact that he was genderfluid to his advantage. He was wearing a very short skirt, along with a loosely tied bowtie he had stolen from a previous client. The man was well dressed, obviously rich but very drunk. Jose hated drunk people. Drunk rich people especially. He was unnerved by them. This man was no different, but he needed the money terribly. The night was hazy. 

The man had paid Ze for a full night, tipping excessively. The parrot should have run. He should have run so far away. But he didn't. He stayed, until the man was holding him down. Holding him down, pinned without any choice, any say in what was happening. Jose blamed the man for this, but not as much as he blamed himself. The man bit, ripped, cursed, crushed and cut at Joe. Jose never forgot that night. He tried to, mostly blocking out the memory. Neon lights, rain, trashbags under him, crinkling with his every move, ever plea for the man to stop and leave him alone. 

-flashback ends -

"Ze-" Panchito tried to reach out for his lover, wanting to hold him delicately. Jose recoiled, not wanting to be touched. He flailed his leg a bit and tucked back into himself. Panchito and Donald exchanged nervous and worried looks, knowing better than to touch Jose right now. 

Jose let out one large, loud sob and collapsed backwards into his pillows, shaking as he cried. He glanced through his tears at Donald and Panchito, heaving slowly. He felt calmer, and was getting cold. 

"Joe, hey. I love you. Nobody is going to hurt you, ok?" Donald whispered to Ze, softly touching the feathers on the parrot's neck tenderly stroking. The touch was light, loving and kind. 

Jose simply hiccuped harshly.

"Loro, mi amor. You are safe. You are alright. We love you. Me and Donal' both. Do you want snuggles?"

Jose nodded, getting under the blankets and weakly lifting them. Donald lightly wiggled in front of Ze's form, taking a stuffed animal like position. The thin rooster held onto Jose, intertwining all of their legs into a tangle of love. 

"Eu sinto muito, o amor é. Forgive me?"

Panchito shook his head, mumbling a no, then picked up his beak to speak.

"You have nothing to apologize for dear. You didn't ruin our night. We still love you" Panch held tightly onto Ze, lightly stroking his feathers. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" Donald had practice dealing with sensitive people, knowing to be soft Jose after he had a breakdown. 

"Não obrigado….." The parrot choked out, not wanting to relieve what happened again. He felt bad. 

"Ok, Ze. I love you so much. I don't care what happened or happens. You are good enough, you are not bad, or terrible, or a disgrace. We love you" 

Jose cried and nodded, warm and calmer than he was. He felt loved, accepted, safe. That didn't change what happened all those years ago, but it softened the remaining blows. 

The parrot wanted a day to himself, needing some space from everyone for a little bit, but he was too tired to worry about that right now. 

  
  



	2. Panchito and an apple.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER IS A COMFORT FIC BUT DOES INCLUDE THEMES OF ABUSE! PLEASE BE CAREFUL! Jose is in love, Panchito is depressed, they have a grand ol time.

"Teach me how to be lovely. Please? I'm tired of being me. Teach me how to be lovely like you"

Panchito was currently laying on top of Jose, heaving, tears still falling from his eyes and off his beak. Panchito had a terrible day. A stressful day. A dysphoric, exhaustive, day. 

Jose was laying on his back, softly petting Panchito's head feathers and down to his back. 

"Panchito. Please don't say that. I know you don't know how lovely you are. But you are. You really, really are. I can't teach you to be what you already are. I know you're tired of being you. It's ok to be tired baby." 

Panchito had several calls today. His mother called to tell him that one of his favorite horses was sick, but would probably be ok, but if the horse were to die not to be surprised. Panchito had no time or money to fly to the ranch. 

His father, who had left Panchito with more trauma than any child needed, called. He called to ask for money, and Jose had to forcibly pry the pistol out of Chito's hand. His father called after years of radio silence, asking for money. The answer was of course no, and Jose had to tell him that. Panchito was about to unleash unimaginable amounts of rage into his phone, so Ze snatched it away. 

"Sir, the answer is no. Please feel free to fuck off, because if you ever call this number again, ever, for any reason, you should know that you will never see the light of day. Have a very shitty day " Jose had hissed into the phone, his best 'Fuck you' voice equipped, and then handed the phone back to a now crying Panchito. 

The last time Panchito was holding a gun, crying, and hearing his father's voice he was 7. He was holding his own father at gunpoint, trying to protect his mother. 

"Now Pancha, you know you don't want to do that"

Panchito had cocked the gun that was pointing at his father's head. 

"My name….is Panchito. And I do want to. But I am giving you one chance." Panchito pulled out another pistol, training it on the older roosters kneecap, then cocking it slowly, hissed "to get out, and leave my mother and I alone. You ever set foot back here and you won't make it out alive. Understand, Mateo?" 

His father, who wasn't facing the pint sized rooster, slowly turned, nodded, his face white as a sheet, and gulped. Panchito uncocked one pistol and slid it in his holster. Panchito jerked his head over to the door, maintaining eye contact with the grown man in front of him while still pointing the gun at his head. 

That was the last time Panchito ever saw his father. That was the last time he ever saw his Mama get beaten, or had to fear getting beaten or kicked into a wall. That was the last time anyone in his family ever called him Pancha. 

He kept his fathers last name in his name, because his dad's dad, his Papaw, loved him and made sure to disown his son after he learned what had been happening. 

Panchito shook his head now, more to forget the past than as a way of saying no. He heaved again, knowing he looked and sounded ridiculous. 

"I don't want to do this anymore. I don't want to hate myself anymore." Panch cried harder "Teach me how to be lovely so I don't have to be this…."

Jose almost had to physically restrain Chito from scratching his arms off. 

"My dear, why do you hate yourself?" Jose inquired carefully.

"Because I'm ugly, and I'm a monster who deserves to be hated" Panchito hiccuped a few times, and regretted saying what he just said. 

"You have looked monsters in the eyes and defeated them. You are a hero. My hero, your mothers hero, and a hero to Donal and his family. And even if you were ugly, that doesn't make you deserving of hate. Plus, look at how beautiful you are? Your plumage is the perfect shade of red, relaxing and exciting all at the same time. You always smell really good, even when you're sweaty, and you look really sexy when you use your pistols. Your beak is perfect for kissing, and your smile is the brightest part of every day I have." 

"But…..how do you know? How do you know I'm not a monster?"

"Because handsome, I love you. I know you better than you know yourself, though it may surprise you. I know that monsters don't fight other monsters, and monsters most certainly do not have such a nice ass" 

Jose joked, but meant all of what he said (Panchito really did have an amazing ass.) He kissed the rooster's head, waiting for a rebuttal. 

"You really do know me and my ass pretty well, huh" Chito returned the joke, burying his beak in the soft green plumage adorning Jose's chest. 

"Indeed" Joe grabbed Panchito's ass at this. 

"Thank you for putting up with me and my depressive shit" 

"I don't put up with it. I accept it. I love you, and we all have issues with depressive shit. You are here for me, and I am here for you, and we are there for Donald, and he is here for us. It's our dynamic." 

Panchito sat up off of Jose, who groaned, and cocked his head to the side. 

"Call me handsome again?"

"Of course, handsome. Now get back here so I can have my hand full of sexy rooster ass." 

Panchito kissed Ze, with passion and gusto, almost back to his happy self, though his cheek feathers were tear stained. 

"You like my sexy rooster ass?"

"Of course I do. It's a very nice cock ass." 

Panchito laughed, getting up and walking out of the room with a shake of his tail feathers that were sprouting out of his pair of bikini style undies. He returned with a snack (a gala apple), a drink (coffee. The idiot has ADHD. Let him sleep) and swayed his hips on his way into the room. 

He propped himself up over Jose, taking a bite of his apple while Jose squeezed his ass again, appreciating it. (As everyone should) Jose smirked, allowing a bit of a nasty thought to enter his head. 

Panchito made eye contact with Ze. 

"I'm tired, I know that look. I just got coffee. You know what it does to me, and you know full well what you do to me"

"Yes, I do know what the coffee does to you, but what do I do to you? Look how innocent I am!" Jose almost always looked like a bastard, but right now he was emanating bastard energy. 

"Jose Carioca," he muttered 'pistoles' under his breath "do not act like you are clueless, you bastard"

Ze gasped and feigned surprise, putting his hand to his chest like an astonished housewife about to faint, then squeezed Panchito's butt again. 

"How dare you call me a bastard!" 

*insert the John Mulaney pic of him saying "I know, but hey!"*

"Ze, I swear if I don't get to finish my apple, I will kill you." 

(Hey guys! Want the nsfw ending of this fic? Head over to the 6th chapter of "Bedroom adventures of the Three Caballeros" to find it. This ending is sfw! - Cas/author)

"Fine, finish your maldita maca." Jose wasn't mad, he was so happy, he just liked giving Chito a hard time.

"Thanks" 

Panchito did finish his apple, then he finished his coffee, and he returned to the kitchen to put his mug in the sink and apple core in the compost. (Jose and Donald garden. Why? Cus they should.)

Panchie was back in bed, under the covers with his boyfriend, missing Donald(his absence is caused by Scrooge, who called Donald to ask if he wanted to visit Corinth) he was snuggled up behind Ze, who had turned on his side. 

Everyone knows Jose is stuffed animal sized, yes? Everyone knows Panchito has at least one stuffed animal, yes? 

All of that to say Jose was being held, tight, and was a very small spoon.

"Boa noite, meu anjo"

"Buenas noches querido"

They fell asleep soon, Chito sooner than Ze. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment any requests for fics, and feel free to give me criticism.


	3. The past screams but Jose Carioca screams louder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ze has a breakdown, and tells Donald and Panchito about his past.

Jose's body ached. It ached to be loved. To be touched, held, used. It was numb and yet tingly, like his skin was floating off of where it normally resided. 

More because it was used to being hurt, every night for almost years, than the fact that he had been insufficiently touched. It was odd, nights like this. He stumbled, fumbling over his own feet, stumbled, fumbling over words. 

He was sitting though, silently, sitting, awaiting for the storm to die down, but it didn't. It didn't go away, it didn't slowly bubble back down, it raged, tearing his insides to bits as Jose sat, staring into the abyss. 

There are only so many things one can hold back.

" ** _RIP ME APART. BITE ME, FUCK ME, TOUCH ME,_** ** _HURT ME_** ** _"_** Jose's throat was shredded, his eyes leaking, old wounds reopened, imaginary ropes tied around his chest, legs, and arms. He felt presences around him, warm, when it should be hot. Loving, when all he wanted, no, deserved, was spite. He wanted to hurt, to feel his skin shred to bits under someone's fingers, feel the sting of overstimulation. He wanted to _hurt_. Wanted to be in pain outwardly and prove he was ok later. Wanted to be seen, used, abused, hurt. Maybe because he deserved it. Maybe because he needed it. 

Panchito and Donald were worried out of their minds. Worried because the way Jose was screaming had ripped them off the couch in less than a millisecond. Worried because what Jose was saying didn't make sense, he had just been reading in the bedroom, they hadn't done anything risky or remotely sexual today. Jose was prone to emotional overload, but this was new. And it was  _ terrifying _ . Terrifying in how the sound made Donald and Panchito tear into the bedroom. Terrifying in the way that the usually calm parrot was now rocking back and forth, crying, his voice broken, chipping, torn. 

"GODDAMN IT. HURT ME. PLEASE. TEAR ME APART. PLEAse. Please." Jose choked back into himself, rocking wildly. 

Donald didn't know what to do. He had seen Fethry have his meltdowns and could handle those, and as similar as this looked everyone was different. So he just stood next to the bed, watching Jose carefully. Panchito stood on the other side of the bed, unaware of what to do. The parrot knew they were there. He could hear their footsteps running to the room. Could feel their worried glances.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." Jose shook his head into his arms, still rocking back and forth. 

Ze reached out to his sides, pulling his lovers hands towards him. 

"No, no, don't be sorry love, don't. Do you want to talk about it right now?" Donald asked, sitting down by his still shaking green boyfriend. 

"Não, não. Can I have my collar though?" It was a weird request, right after a breakdown. He wanted the pressure, wanted the meaning.

"Of course" Panchito removed himself from the bed, picking up the box where they kept all three collars they owned. (They all have one. Why? Cus they should) it was heavy, black in some places and light blue in others, the clasp is bronze. Panch unclasped it and reached around Ze's neck. The movement was familiar, and the rooster pressed a kiss to the green bird's forehead. 

When the collar was situated, Ze fiddled with it, looking away from his lovers. Eventually, Donald pulled Ze's top half into lap, the parrot's head residing between Donal's legs, the rest of him in fetal position. Panchito layed behind him, holding his waist. 

"There's something we need to talk about...and I understand if you want to break up with me after this…" Ze began

"Nothing could make us stop loving you, amor. Nothing. What is it?" Panchito said softly. 

Donald pet Ze's head feathers, waiting for him to gather his wits and words.

"You both know that I have a sister and two nephews, and that my sister and I didn't have the best most stable life" Ze hesitated "money was always tight, my sister having to take care of the boys. Sometimes I wouldn't eat...cus she needed to." Jose shut his eyes, taking a deep breath "I worked 3 jobs, and only one of them was respectable. Donal, if your uncle knew you were dating someo-" 

"He knows I have 2 boyfriends. He doesn't care to know more than that. It's ok love. Go on" Donald could guess where this was going, but he wanted his boyfriend to get ut off his chest. 

Panchito squeezed Jose tighter.

"Ok Donald….um...I wasn't even 18 yet, but I passed as it, being a short parrotlet and all. The best way I could make money was….I worked…..I did….uh" Ze was losing his words. He paused. "I worked at a strip club for one job and I was a sex worker for another. The only respectable job I had was at a grocery store, but the pay wasn't enough…" He quickly rattled off, curling further into himself in shame. "I understand if you don't want me any more. I'm used, dirty" 

"No Jose, you aren't. You are human, and you did what you had to. Sex work is real work, and it doesn't make you any less respectable, less attractive, less desirable or less important. I'm-"

" _ I WAS RAPED. OK? I WAS HELD DOWN IN A DARK ALLEY WHERE NO ONE COULD HEAR OR CARE ABOUT ME PLEADING FOR HELP.  _ I WAS RAPED. I'm dirty, unclean, trash. I couldn't even shower enough to get his stench away from me. We didn't have enough water. You shouldn't love me…." Ze interrupted, yelling in desperation. 

"We love you. We love you. We love you no matter what, no matter what happened in your past. You are our Jose no matter what. It's going to be better. We aren't leaving you. Ever" Panchito held onto Ze, repenting when he shifted.

Joe turned around and wrapped his arm and one leg around Panchito, enveloping himself in the warmth, the love. 

"You aren't dirty. You aren't used and it isn't your fault. You didn't and don't deserve what happened. I can't change it, but I can promise to be here for you" Donald was looking at his lover's heads in his lap. He ran his fingers through Panchito's comb, rubbed at the back of Ze's head. 

"I'm sorry….sometimes I just feel so…..lost. I lose myself in the lonely feelings I have, the self hatred and memories that never go. I'm sorry for yelling. I'm sorry for being so upset….and I'm sorry for being recycled" Ze shook, still crying, the skin below his feathers crawling, raw from crying.

"You aren't recycled. You can yell, you can be upset. I promise you, you belong here. With us." At this, Donald pulled a little on Jose's collar. "We're going to take care of you, Ze. We aren't going to hurt you" Donald rubbed gently, massaging green feathers. 

"It's ok to not be alright, Ze. Just please don't scare us like that. Do you want to talk about what you said?" Panchito was rubbing a white hand through sweaty feathers on Ze's back. 

"I….my head….it assumes I deserve pain….it thinks that when I cannot feel anything the best method is getting hurt. Don't get me wrong, I love having rough sex….but sometimes my body just….lurches out of control and I can hardly feel it. It makes me want my muscles ripped out….it craves pain…." Ze shook his head, squeezed his eyes shut, then buried his face further in his lover's red plumage. 

"Lo siento, amor. I can't say I will aid in hurting you when you get like that, but I will be there for you. You aren't alone" Panchito squeezed into his parrot boyfriend. 

"I refuse to hurt you when it isnt during something we've talked about beforehand. I agree with Panchi. Promise me you won't resort to doing it yourself?" Donald asked, the memories of his teenage years and the now well hidden scars origins floating in his head.

"Never." Ze stated.

"Bueno." Panch nodded, then moved his hand to fidget with his boyfriend's collar. 

"I'm going to take a nap…. You two can go if you want…" Ze closed his eyes. 

"No, but you two need to move up cus my legs are going numb" Donald joked, the two birds shuffling up the bed to a pillow. Donald situated hinself behind Ze, closing his eyes.

Panchito held Donald's hand, the feathers on their hands different shades of white. 

"Te quiero" Panchito whispered.

"Eu te amo." Ze whispered in return.

"I love you both more than life itself." Donald added, squeezing into his boyfriends.

Ze shut out the screaming in his head that said how worthless and dirty he was. Because here, he was loved, warm, safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha woah! This is not at all (wink wink) based on personal emotions! Anyways, comment thoughts, constructive criticism etc. Thanks for reading


End file.
